Songfics for the Soul:Hitachiin Style
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: Just some songfics I decided to write for the two twins. There are sad...funny....and just all around fluffiness! Dedicated to those who loved my past songfics! HxK of course!
1. Can't Unlove You

**Bokura:** So I was looking at my stats right? And I noticed a lot of people actually liked my songfics and I love writing them so much because there are so many songs out there where I picture something happening and so I figured this would be a good idea to do. I will probably have this kind of thing for other couples , but I just have so many for Hikaru and Kaoru that I could make a little collection of it. So yes….that was how I thought of this. Enjoy this wonderful anime upon which I do not own. And the song I do not own either…

* * *

_**I Can't Unlove You by Kenny Rogers**_**_

* * *

_Songfics For The Soul:Hitachiin Style**

_Postcards and letters And pictures made to last forever…..To be boxed up and tossed away_

Two years it's been…two years they said now to move on, but how could he? The young auburn haired teen sat upon what used to be his and his twin's bed…but now… A tear slowly made its way down his face and onto the picture of him and his look alike. Arms were linked together in the photo as small Cheshire grins were shown and their eyes lit with love and mischief. He took in a breath as he set the picture down with all of the others.

_Knickknacks and Souvenirs..In an afternoon, they're out of here…they'll disappear without a trace…But what they mean to me…Can never be replaced…._

He reached for the small white bear that sat on his nightstand, he remembered that night clearly. It was the day him, his brother, and the rest of the host club decided to go to the Ootori Festival. He remembered eyeing this bear every time they walked past that booth and after five tries his brother finally won it for him. Ever since then he treasured the small stuffed animal. He put his face into the softness and took a breath….it still smelled like his brother….More tears cascaded down his pale features.

"Kaoru…?"

Said man looked up with apprehension as a young maiden that had short hair like his open the door and take a peek in.

"…."

"Did you need help Kaoru?"

He gave his head a shake as he looked towards the floor.

"You're doing the right thing you know… Hikaru wouldn't want to see you like this."

He gave his head a small nod.

"Well…if you need me, I'll be downstairs dear."

With that said she closed the door gently and left the young Hitachiin to breakdown on the floor like he did all those many nights ago.

_I can't unthink about you…_

"…Hi—hikaru…"

Images of their times at the host club , their nights just lying next to one another, days where they'd sit outside and relax, times of when they would prank others and run off and hide, and lastly the night where everything came crashing down flashed before his eyes.

_I can't unfeel your touch…_

He grasped his shoulders that held the lingering touch of Hikaru's hands pushing him out of the way from an oncoming car.

"Why Hikaru….?"

_I can't unhear all the words…Unsay all the things…that used to mean so much.._

"_I love you Kaoru.."_

"_We'll be together forever , so don't worry…geez, you're such a worry wort."_

"_You always were more mature neh Kaoru?"_

"_Hahaha…you always were the uke…"_

"Hikaru…."

_I wish I could unremember everything my heart's been through..I'm finding that it's impossible to do….Oh it's no use…I can't unlove you_

Like a rocket, Kaoru got up from the floor and ran out of the room as fast as he could. He bolted through the door and out towards the backyard where he insisted they lay his brother. That's where Hikaru always wanted to go….underneath the sakura tree where him and Kaoru would always run to when they were little.Once he reached the piece of stone his knees buckled underneath of him as he sank his hands to the ground. Tears mixed with rain and whimpers were killed from the sound draining them out.

"Hikaru! Hikaru come back! Please…I can't do this! Not anymore…please……please…. I…"

"Kaoru! Kaoru honey…you need to come back inside!"

His body tensed as a warm jacket was pressed on his back and his mother's caring hand laid upon his shoulder.

"_Interstates and old songs like time they go on and on…I guess I could learn to do the same…_remember?" His mother recited from a few days after the funeral when she asked how Kaoru was.

He furiously shook his head. "I can't…okay? I lied I can't!"

"Kaoru….sigh…please wait here while I call some of your friends….They'll cheer you up, I promise…"

His teary gaze looked up at the stone that read his lover's name and almost instantly his gaze turned towards the ground.

"_I could wake up without you,these two arms not wrapped around you…tell myself it's meant to be this way.No matter how I try something's I can't change….I can't unlove you……_Hikaru…."

* * *

**Bokura:** Alright…so not as good as my others and I didn't want to make it be Hikaru and Haruhi go off and get married kinda thing and that's why Kaoru was all mopey…because well….that relationship is totally a NO in my book …sorry fans of HikaHaru! But yeah and that idea is used so much…of course so is the whole one dies the other turns all gloomy like but oh well…. So review and I will put up another one sometime soon. Meanwhile…I need to update Now and Then and think of actual stories for these two….yup later yo! 


	2. The Con

**Bokura: **Alright I'm trying my best to get back into my writing style lol. And I have had so many songs for this that I'm trying to figure out all of them…and I still have to put stories with them….lol. And I'm hoping this segment is longer than the last haha. But yea please forgive me I've been caught up in school and work (evil McDonald's) lol and I just got Crisis Core so I've sorta been playing that. OOO YAY my training for Kings Island doing portraits begins soon! I can NOT wait! Haha but anywho! I do not own Ouran…I know sad right? Nor the song (although there is a Sara in this band ….she doesn't have an h in her name tho….)

* * *

**The Con**

_**By Tegan and Sara**_

_I listened in Yes I'm guilty of this you should know this….._

"I think I'm in love….with…" I ran from the doors of the third music room where Hikaru sat with Haruhi. I knew it…he loved her. My head always told me he did, but I guess my heart wanted it to be me that he loved…. Heh, seems like that was an irrational mistake. I felt tears flow down my face as I ran home. Each step I took I wondered how I was going to face him again. How can I look him in the eyes without breaking down? Or how will I be able to cope every time I see him hand in hand with Haruhi and my hand empty? I won't be able to….maybe….maybe I should just leave…..?

I slammed the door open to our room, well it's been my room lately. Ever since you decided to respect your feelings for her , you've left me in this room all alone each night. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper that sat upon my desk. My hand was shaking as I tried to think of the right words to say. Goodbye Hikaru, I couldn't stand to have my heart ripped in pieces? No…I know what to say . … _I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to forget forgotten I am moving past this giving notice I have to go…Yes I know the feeling Know you're leaving…_

I sat looking at the tear-stained message. It was true wasn't it? I was forgotten in his heart and I know the horrible feeling of your loved one leaving. But maybe it won't be hard for him. Maybe he'll just have Haruhi comfort him and he'll be fine the next day. Besides it's not as horrible as having the one special to you just leave you alone and you just sit there waiting for them in the same spot so they know you're there.

I turned my back and headed to my walk-in closet and grabbed a suitcase. I stuffed in the most important things and decided to leave the rest untouched. I grabbed my wallet and made sure I had enough to last me until I find a job of some sort and walked out of the room. I descended down the stairs and ran towards the closest bus stop. I had no idea where I was going to go . I sat there for hours on end , trying to decide what would be a decent place to go and ended up landing on the last stop of the night in the downtown area. Great… oh well, I guess this is what I get for not getting off the bus many stops before here. I clenched onto my bag tight and walked down the street trying to find the best place to sleep for the night.

I finally came across a broken down hotel and checked in . I wasn't tired and I wasn't comfortable enough to actually sleep here, so I just sat on the ground...Besides who knew how many people could have been killed in this godforsaken place. I looked in my suitcase and found the one picture of you and me right before we met Haruhi. We had our arms around each other and we had the devilish smirks on our faces. We were mirrors of one another and we were the only ones we cared for….but now…. I threw the picture on the opposite direction of me and picked up the cell phone that I put on silent so I couldn't hear your ring tone if you even called that is… I opened it up and found I had 53 unread text messages and 108 missed calls. Some were from milord and the others , but surprisingly enough, majority was from you.

I dropped the phone , not even reading any of the messages or listening to any of the voicemail. I decided to leave so it wouldn't hurt as much , but it still kills me inside. At least I still got to see your face when I was back at home…it may not have been much but you were still there…Maybe that's all I need...to just be by your side... I quickly got up and put the picture and phone back in my bag. I ran out of the door and ran towards our home. The buses weren't running , but I'm sure if I keep walking I'll come across a taxi. I would call our chauffeur but he's off by now…. I took my steps quickly and kept my gaze low.

"Hey look there…we got a pretty runaway…"

I kept walking and somewhat broke into a jog, but I felt gruff hands grab onto my waist.

"Let go of me!" I stomped onto his foot and made him let go. I felt a punch on my face as his friend walked in front of me. He decided to push me on the ground and straddled me, unbuttoning my shirt as fast as he could. "Get off!" I wanted to call for Hikaru , but what would be the point? I felt the guy stuff my mouth with his sweaty gray shirt and I couldn't help but cough.

"Take him to the alley, so that way they don't see us…."

"Right, but first…" I felt the one on top of me take my hair to lift my head up and smash my head into the pavement. Everything went black from there…..

_Spelled out your name and lists the reasons…Pain of heart don't call me back…._

The room was pure white as I looked over and saw another me with a white gown and rocking back and forth in the corner. A black marker was in his hand and he was staring at what he had written. I grabbed my chest as I felt that bitter pain collide within me. I turned away from him and what my mind had written on that wall that showed how I felt in words. 

I woke up and saw that it was daytime. I looked over and saw my bag had been rampaged. They had taken everything but my picture and I grabbed for it. My body tensed and I clenched my eyes shut to try and block it out.

_I imagine you when I was distant non-insistent…._

I felt a warm hand on mine and I looked to find you holding onto me and trailing your hand on my cheek, a painful face looking at my torn up one. Tears flowed and I closed my eyes again and leaned into your grasp. My eyes opened and instead of looking at you I saw a cement wall. It figures…why would you be here? I grabbed onto the wall and slowly got up. My body quickly fell onto the wall and I trenched my way home. Luckily, there was a lady who decided to help and got me a taxi. She offered to take me to the hospital , but I quickly refused. I just wanted to go home….

As soon as I got home the maids led me to my room and I'm going to say they called mother and father since they were both out on a business trip, but I'm not sure if they even knew I was gone in the first place.I think they even called the school to tell Hikaru his beloved brother was back...

_I followed suit and laid out on my back imagine that a million hours left to think of you and think of that…._

My body ached and I knew what happened last night, although my mind wasn't there when it happened…it doesn't take a scientist to realize why my body hurts like it does. I'm sort of grateful I wasn't awake when it happened….it would make me feel more disgusting. I wonder what you would think of me Hikaru? Would you be able to look at me the same? Or would you push me away like the sick being I am….

"Master Hitachiin….Hikaru-san is on the phone for you…he demands to speak with you.."

I slowly sat up and put my hand out for the phone. I guess it's better to face it now and get it over with than for later.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" He yelled into my ear….

"_Calm down, I'm calling you to say I'm capsized erring on the edge of safe, calm down I'm calling back to say I'm home now and coming around coming around…."_

I quickly handed the maid the phone so I didn't have to hear that voice that was soon to leave me.

"Yes master Hitachiin, I will see you in a minute then. Don't worry we will make sure he gets the right nutrients.Yes… I don't think that would be very wise…No…We need to give him a doctor…..If you are sure…Okay, then I won't get one… Very well, Goodbye."

_Nobody likes too, but I really like to cry….Nobody likes me…Maybe if I cry…encircle me I need to be taken down…._

I watched as she walked out the room and I turned my back towards the wall and crawled into myself and let my emotions go through tears… I heard the door slam open and I clinched my eyes shut.

"Kaoru!" I braced myself for getting yelled at. But instead I felt warm arms embrace me and warm wet tears hit my bruised shoulder. "Dammit, don't do that to me again Kaoru…."

"H-Hikaru…?"

"Do you know how much you scared me?!" He looked at me in the eyes and wiped away some of my tears on my face. "And now look. I wasn't able to protect you and you got hurt…it's all my fault…." I felt as he embraced me again.

"Hikaru…"

I felt warm lips connect with mine and tender touches upon my cheek.

"I love you Kaoru…."

"But…but what about yesterday with Haruhi? I –I thought you were confessing your love for her…." I looked away in confusion.

"What? Kaoru you know I only love one person in my life and that's you…I was just telling Haruhi how I felt and asking if it'd be right to tell you. I was afraid of getting pushed away , so I was getting advice."

I felt a smile grace my face and I pulled his face down towards mine as I whispered, "Idiot…you know I would never push you away…I love you too much…"

* * *

**Bokura:** Dun dun dun! I have finished that one! Mwahaha ….lol just kidding…anywhoz! I hope you enjoyed and hey look at that this was definitely longer than the other one lol this one was like 4 pages! YAY! Haha I just sorta went with the flow and bam I got this lol so yea review and such and I will update soon if you guys liked it….


	3. Truly,Madly,Deeply

**Bokura:** Oh wow I seriously have not updated in forever….Agh I'm sorry for that….but good news…sort of. School is completely out now , but I have to work a lot this summer probably (unless I get a job at hot topic that wouldn't make me work 8 hours a day almost every friggin day…) But I will update more now! That's good right haha and I would've updated earlier but I've been preoccupied with something…. Ok ok nothing important geez I've been watching Yu Yu Hakusho everyday since I wanted to watch all of it all over again and I'm on ep. 100 out of 112 ……..oooo I got a tablet too for my graduation! So I'll post my name for deviant art on here once I get a lil collection going haha! For those of you that are waiting for my Then and Now story…don't worry I will update soon. I just need to figure out where I was going with it and what I want to happen. I think I'm just going to completely stop my Nightmare one because I seriously do not like how I wrote it and I'm too lazy to change it XD. So that being said…..let us enjoy my wonderful update! P.S. I do not own ouran high school if I did the twins would confess their undying love for one another….

* * *

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

_**Savage Garden or Cascada**_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

Kaoru sat there looking upon the many costumes that the host club offered. A silk dress was being placed between his fingers as they graced their way down feeling the soft texture. 'Perhaps if I wore this…..' He pondered on the thought of pleasing his brother by pretending to be a girl. Maybe that way he would actually look at him and not…her. But alas this was just a dream…There was no way his brother would as narcissistic as him. Yet, one could dream right? He let a sigh escape his lips as he returned to the rest of the host club. Just another day…another wave of pretend.

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need_

He walked into the room, girls in yellow dresses kept squealing at the many men that made it their duty to please them. His amber irises looked up to meet a pair such as his , but yet different. The other pair held more confidence, more safety for the younger of the two and to Kaoru they seemed to be more beautiful.

He felt warm breath tingle his ear as Hikaru whispered, " Today's the day Kaoru I think I'm finally going to tell her…."

Kaoru gave his older brother a forced , reassuring smile as he squeezed Hikaru's hand. Hikaru took this a sign that he was proud of Hikaru , but little did he know Kaoru was taking his hand in order to stay tuned in this world. Of course he would always be there for Hikaru, nothing could change that and he would always love him even if it was more than in a brotherly way, but he never believed the day to separate would come so soon…. He let out another sigh and excused himself as he made way to the bathroom. 'I just need to be there to catch him when he falls….If he's happy, I'm happy….right? Besides Haruhi may not share the same feelings for him….'

_I'll love you more with every breath Truly, Madly, Deeply Do_

Kaoru made his way into the empty bathroom where he came across his reflection in one of the many mirrors that surrounded him. Each look would make him think of Hikaru and cause his heart to skip a beat and his breath to quicken. 'Get ahold of yourself Kaoru he is nothing like you…' He took a deep breath, splashed some water on his face and headed out towards the front of the school where he would wait for Hikaru if he ever came out that is….

Hikaru sat at the host club waiting for Kaoru to come back to the host club, but when he didn't he started to get worried and all the girls could tell.

"Neh, Hikaru-kun, should you go try to find him?"

"Yeah , what if he fainted or someone kidnapped him?"

"Oh and poor kaoru-kun would be raped and killed!"

All the girls cried at just the thought. 'I wonder if it had to do with what I said earlier…. But why would he get so upset? He smiled didn't he?Unless….' Hikaru shot out of his seat and ran towards the bathroom, finding nothing and when a door opened he quickly ran towards it. Instead of seeing amber spiked hair he saw brown moppy hair that belonged to only one person…Haruhi.

"Ano…what's wrong Hikaru?"

"I'm uh—I'm looking for Kaoru. He never came back to the host club…"

"oh…well maybe he needed some fresh air. You should probably let him be for awhile."

"But…what if…"

"Hikaru he's fine, he knows how to take care of himself…"

'How would you know what my Kaoru want….wait did I just say my?' "…You're right…um…I'm just going to use the restroom then…"

"Okay, see you in a little bit."

He watched as the girl he once thought he loved walked away. 'What's going on with me?Sigh…oh well I still need to find him….'

Kaoru sat looking up into the clouds as they passed. Tears softly flowed down his frail cheeks. "Dammit Kaoru get a hold of yourself!" He quickly wiped away the atrocious droplets that dared to fall. Wind quietly swept by and a new presence was known.

"There you are…."

"H-Hikaru, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be talking to Haru-chan by now."

"I ….I really don't know if I like her like I thought I did…..Something just clicked inside of me on my way here….Wait….Kaoru….were you crying?"

"Huh? Me? No…."

"You're lying."

"Or maybe you're just delusional."

_I will be strong I will be faithful because I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living a deeper meaning yeah…_

Hikaru slowly crawled to where Kaoru sat up looking at Hikaru suspiciously.

"Hikaru…what…what are you doing?"

Slowly, soft hands touched the tear stricken cheeks. "I don't thin that the wetness of your cheek is a part of my delusion. Now tell me why you were crying."

"I…I don't really know….It just came out that's all."

"………Fine. If that's how you want to play it then I guess we'll be staying here until you decide to tell me." Hikaru leaned back to lie down like kaoru was doing a few moments ago. He quickly grasped kaoru's arm and brought him down to lie on his chest. His hands played with the amber hair that matched his.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me_

Kaoru gently nuzzled into Hikaru's chest, finding solitude. He was happy that Hikaru decided to find him and he was glad of his stubbornness for once. He just wished it didn't have to end….

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish send it to heaven and make you want to cry_

Somehow the two had fallen asleep in one another's arms. When Hikaru awoke it was already night time and Kaoru was still lying in his arms only it seemed he was lost in thought.

"There's a shooting star Hikaru, did you make a wish?"

"…I didn't see it in time. We should probably get going Kaoru and I expect you to tell me what happened earlier…"

"….." Kaoru slowly got up and looked towards the sky making one last wish. 'If only he knew…'

Hikaru looked concerned at his brother's back . 'What's going on with him. I told him I didn't love Haruhi so now he can go for her. I won't stand in the way of his happiness.'

"Hikaru….why did you say you gave up on Haruhi?"

A gulp was heard. 'Oh well I might as well tell him that way he knows I'm there for him.' "Because…you love her too don't you? And I've just been to selfish to see it… I want you to be happy Kao. You always stand back when you know I want something and yet you want it as well. But this time I'm going to stand back because I want to see you happy…"

Kaoru turned around watery eyes stared back towards the matching dry ones. "Arigatou Hikaru, but please don't give up on her….I don't love her like you're thinking you can trust me on that one." 'Because I'm too in love with you…'

"What are you talking about? Then why did you get so upset when I told you of my plans earlier?"

"You cannot give sight to the blind…only hope that they can eventually sense enough to guide them on their way."

"What? Kaoru I don't get what you're saying…"

"Hikaru I'm not in love with Haruhi okay…I'm in love with someone else…"

"What? Who?"

"……."

"Kaoru answer me…"

"You….." He barely said it but Hikaru was still able to hear it.

"Me?"

"….Let's just go home and forget I said anything alright?"

Kaoru turned on his heels and left towards the road where he would call for his chauffeur.

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers in lonely hours the tears devour you_

'How could I be so stupid to actually tell him that?!' Tears once more gathered and fell, yet Kaoru didn't try to stop them in their tracks. He clutched his arms and sat upon the ground, his knees clutched close to his chest.

_Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you All that you need will surely come._

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and oddly felt …excited. Like he wanted to go up and just smother his brother in kisses. He slowly stood ,his knees quivering of what? Of anticipation? He quietly made his way towards his crouching brother. His arms slowly made their way around his shoulders and his voice vibrated against Kaoru's left ear.

"You know what I think? I think I'm in love with someone too. And that person happens to be you too…." Lips touched softly against similar ones that were wet from the tears that fell upon them.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

* * *

**Bokura:** TaDa! A five page update! Haha I wasn't really too sure where to go with this but Review! I'll update when I get back home from Florida!


	4. Incomplete

**Bokura: **Hey look an update that's sooner than three months or more! Well today I think I really need to get an update…a sad, depressing one haha. My friend just called and her boyfriend of three years (he was going to propose to her and everything once she graduated) Well he was stationed in California for two years and so he was heading over there and I guess he fell asleep while driving, drove off the side of the road, and his car exploded.. In conclusion he didn't make it. So this is dedicated to him not that his gf ever reads fanfics but this is sort of dedicated to them.

On a brighter note! I did get a tablet and I have been practicing. I haven't figured out how to shade or use color like those people on deviantart haha if anyone would like to inform me do msg me how! Because I want to create a manga and use black and white but color at times like when I draw the cover so please help me on that. My account on there is BokuraNoLoveStyle just like on here. Heh.

Well I do not own Ouran or the song so enjoy!

* * *

**Incomplete**

**_Backstreet Boys_**

The world was a blur, so many things happening all at once. A state of shock presumed when everything finally cleared up. There he sat a teary gaze in what looked like pain, sadness, surprise. Blood dripped from his wound along with his mouth. I quickly took a double take, parts of the pole that seemed to go through our car was lurching its way into his body. If he was like this we knew for sure the driver was gone. A cold hand grasped mine and squeezed as much as it possibly could.

"H-H-ika-ru…h-he.."

My mouth was open, but I couldn't get any words out. Tears quickly fell down my cheeks and I knew it should've been me over there. I should be the one in pain not Kaoru.

"Dammit Kaoru you got to hold on! Please I don't want to lose you! Please ….please…" I quickly squeezed his hand as much as I could as I bawled my eyes out. He gently squeezed my hand back and I saw his eyes flutter close,trying to stay open.

"H-ikaru…I ..i..l-love…you….r-reme..mber that….ok?"

"KAORU! Don't you dare close your eyes! I won't have to remember I'll have you telling me it every day of our lives until we rot and die together the way it should be!"

"Th—that'd be…nice…." Eyes shut as his last breaths were taken….

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

I sat watching people give their condolences and walk away. The host club sat there crying, I think I even saw a few tears slip from Kyouya and Mori,but I wasn't paying too much attention. I was in a state of what felt like non-existance.All my tears already fell until I couldn't cry anymore and damn did I want to especially here where they put him six feet under.

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Days passed by, grades slipped, and yet I could not care. I didn't have my other half there to tell me what's right and wrong. I can't seem to focus without him here, without a second voice to match my own, it sounds so dull and lonely. Heh, I don't even think I've slept any. I've gotten used to hearing the soft sounds of his snoring comforting me into a state of nostalgia. ….I need him………….so much….And I never realized until now how much. I love him….my other half.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

* * *

**Bokura:**Yes I know this one is deathly short and it isn't the whole song ,but hey if I continued the song you would know its about breaking up with a girl and well that doesn't fly with me so I cut it off. And yes the pole thing can happen it happened to my cousin's boyfriend. So I guess this is dedicated to both Chase and Joe. RIP….

Meanwhile Review and let me know what songs people want! Oh and don't forget to check out my deviantart account!


End file.
